monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Catty Noir
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Catty Noir z linii 'Signature'. Okładka Przeczytanie mojego pamiętnika byłoby dla Ciebie wielkim pechem. Sierpień-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-MARUDNA Chciałam dzisiaj pójść na zakupy, ale przypomniałam sobie, że miałam dzisiaj zaplanowaną konferencję prasową. Cóż, tak właściwie to przypomniał mi o tym mój ICoffin. Ja i tak szybko bym o tym zapomniała. Tak właściwie, to bardzo nie lubię konferencji prasowych. Nie mogę mieć w pełni "złego dnia", gdy wszystkie kamery skierowane są na mnie, wiedząc, że wszystko znajdzie się na plotkarskich stronach internetowych. Oczywiście zdarza się, że mam też lepsze dni. Dobra, muszę przerwać pisanie i zdjąć moje szczęśliwe buty, założone specjalnie na konferencję. Od kiedy mam je na sobie, nie napisano jeszcze żadnej wyssanej z palca plotki. Zastanawiam się, ile jeszcze razy mogę je założyć, zanim wyczerpię "szczęśliwy limit"? Muszę iść. Szczęście z butów wyczerpało się! W rzeczywistości wszystko odbyło się dobrze... wyłączono zasilanie, a kamery padły. To było niesamowicie epickie. Wróciłam do swojego azylu. Tak jestem sfrustrowana. Odpowiedzialność za to ponosi pewna strona plotkarska. Ponoć jestem potworem, który lubi występować i śpiewać, że czasem jestem nieznośna, kiedy się nie wyśpię, a natomiast, gdy jestem wyspana, zamieniam się w oazę spokoju. Podobno też ignoruję chłopców, ubieram się "tak" tylko dlatego, by przykuć uwagę tłumu, lecz mimo to, lubię swój styl ubierania się. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedziałam tego publicznie. Mimo to wiem, że miliony potworów chciałoby się ze mną zamienić. Kiedy jestem na scenie, zapominam o wszystkim, z wyjątkiem fanów i muzyki. Jestem pewna, że jutro będę się czuć zupełnie inaczej... albo i nie. Nie mogę się teraz zdecydować... *wzdycha*... co jest za mną nie tak? Muszę się zdrzemnąć. Wrzesień-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-PODEKSCYTOWANA Szczęściara ze mnie! Właśnie sfinalizowałam umowę na trasę koncertową. Wygląda na to, że będę przez kilka lat grać koncerty w Londoomie, Upioryżu, Boolinie, Wilkoszawie, i Barcelunie! Mój menadżer uważa, że wszystkie koncerty są już wyprzedane. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła pozwiedzać te miasta. Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Wieżę Horroru oraz światła, które się tam w nocy zapalają. Marzy mi się też wycieczka przez Terror of Londoom. Moje nadzieje są najczęściej niepotrzebne, gdyż mój plan jest perfekcyjnie dopracowany. No cóż, przynajmniej będę mogła zobaczyć nowych, przerażająco fajnych fanów. Październik-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-OSTROŻNA W nocy rozmyślałam nad tym, jak wiele występów zaliczyłam, zanim zaczęłam koncertować. Sybko przypomniałam sobie, że liczenie pewnych rzeczy jest pechowe, więc przestałam. Przypomniałam sobie swój pierwszy pokaz talentów, w którym uczestniczyłam jako siedmiolatka. Nie pamiętam wszystkich szczegółów, oraz co robili wtedy moi rodzice, ale nie miałam problemów z zapamiętaniem tłumów w małym teatrze, który skakał i wiwatował, kiedy skończyłam. To sprawiło, że moje futro stanęło dęba. Pamiętam też, że gdy miałam 12 lat, wielka limuzyna zatrzymała się na naszym podjeździe. Miała mnie ona zawieźć na finał programu telewizyjnego, w którym zajęłam drugie miejsce. Ostatnio jednak, coraz częściej życzę sobie mieć "normalne" nieżycie, cokolwiek to znaczy... I was living in the shadows, A creature of the night, Afraid that if you knew me You'd be paralyzed with fright. But the moment that you saw me You smiled and didn't run, Took my hand and gently pulled me From the shadows to the sun. Refren I've only wished forever To find a friend like you. Someone to look within the monster And see a heart that's true. Now places that I used to haunt Are so very far away, And I'm never going back to them 'Cause you've shown me it's okay. To live life in the open Where everyone can see, 'Cause the thing that I was hiding Is the thing that makes me me. Refren I've only wished forever To find a friend like you. Someone to look within the monster And see a heart that's true. To see a heart that's true To see a heart that's true Grudzień-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-SFRUSTROWANA Kompletnie straciłam głos. Lekarz powiedział, że mam głos, który "może się wyczerpać", przez co odwołaliśmy koncert w Barcelunie. To prawdopodobnie przez koncert w Wilkoszawie. Podczas drugiego bisu, powinnam wybrać coś nieco łatwiejszego, ale energia tłumu była tak futrzastyczna, a w dodatku skandowali "MCR-MCR-MCR", co zaśpiewałam. Przez Barcelunę czuję się okropnie. Nawet czytanie nowych wiadomości na mój temat nie mogło już mnie dobić. Jest pewna wiadomość od "nieznanego źródła", mówiąca, że odwołałam koncert przez to, że organizator nie załatwił mi garderoby w moim szczęśliwym kolorze. Mam wiele przesądów, ale żaden z nich nie wiąże się z kolorem garderoby. Co gorsza, nie mogę w ogóle mówić, bo moje struny głosowe muszą odpocząć. Racja, nie mam nic przeciwko, aby odpocząć trochę od tego muzycznego biznesu. Zastanawiam się, kiedy zabawa przekształciła się w ciężką pracę? Styczeń-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-NOSTALGICZNA Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy mam spać w moim łóżku w nocy. To było naprawdę miłe, a ja czułam się jak najszczęśliwszy potwór na świecie. Te wszystkie otaczające mnie rzeczy brałam za pewnik potwierdzający tezę, że mój dom jest wyjątkowy. Rzeczy takie jak skrzypiące drzwi do mojej sypialni - nigdy nie pozwoliłabym tacie ich naprawić, bo to mój "osobisty alarm", lub miękka żółta kołdra, którą babcia zrobiła mi na siódme urodziny. Mimo to płakałam, kiedy go dostałam. Myślałam, że żółty to mój pechowy kolor. Wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz, kołdra jest jedną z moich ulubionych rzeczy na całym świecie. Marzec-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-PODEKSCYTOWANA Ostatniej nocy zagrałam mały koncert-niespodziankę... No, może nie niespodziankę, bo dawałam w internecie wskazówki, gdzie by się on odbył. W każdym razie, grupa upiorek z Monster High przyszła za kulisy po koncercie. Wiem, że myśleli, że to oni przyjdą spotkać się ze mną, ale było odwrotnie. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale czułam z nimi pewne pokrewieństwo. Jedną z nich była fantastyczna upiorka-surferka, która nazywała się Lagoona Blue. Powiedziała mi, że to szkoda, że nie mogłam zagrać koncertu w Monster High. Powiedziałam jej, że gdyby wokół szkoły byłoby całkiem dóżo wolnego terenu, może można byłoby coś temu zaradzić :). Wymieniłyśmy się e-mailami i później patrzyłam, jak odchodzi ze swoimi koleżankami. Część mnie chciała odejść z nimi. Trudno jest mieć przyjaciela w tym biznesie. Przynajmniej takiego, na którego można liczyć. Kwiecień-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-ZRELAKSOWANA Czytałam książkę na temat tajemniczego zaginięcia królowej wampirów. Nazywała się Elissabat i 400 lat po jej koronacji po prostu odeszła i nikt jej już więcej nie widział. Myślę, że ta historia wydaje się interesująca. Może trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale każdy sławny potwór chciałby czasem postąpić jak ta królowa. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem w tej samej sytuacji co ona, ale czasami nieżycie przynosi różne niespodzianki. Pamiętam rozmowę z wschodzącą nastoletnią gwiazdą - Veronicą Von Vamp, po tym, gdy nagrałyśmy razem teledysk. Powiedziała mi, że czasem potwory zazdroszczą innym ich nieżycia. Te jednak uważają, że nie jest ono do końca "purrfekcyjne" i chciałyby zacząć robić coś innego. "Nie marnuj swojego entuzjazmu", powiedziała. "Czasem po prostu przychodzi taka potrzeba, by zacząć robić coś innego". Maj-13-OBECNY NASTRÓJ-OCZEKUJĄCA Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z moimi rodzicami, by przestać na chwilę być gwiazdą koncertów. Dzisiaj podjęłam decyzję. Nadal chcę śpiewać, bo to kocham, ale nie chcę siedzieć w jednym miejscu na tyle długo, by nie mieć przyjaciół i robić rzeczy, których "normalny" potwór na co dzień nie wykonuje. Moi rodzice powiedzieli mi, że będą mnie wspierać, ale muszę zagrać jeszcze kilka koncertów, do których wykonania się zobowiązałam. Zgodziłam się. Moja następna konferencja będzie na pewno bardzo szczęśliwa. Muszę też porozmawiać z panią Głowenią Krewnicką o wykonaniu finałowego koncertu w Monster High. Będę potrzebowała dodatkowej dawki szczęścia. Ciekawe, czy jakiś potwór byłby w stanie mi ją dać. Galeria Catty_diary.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Catty Noir Kategoria:Signature